finding a friend
by i love pink the neko
Summary: This is a present for kittenanimegirl13. Kanda is looking for a friend that could understand him. Bad at summarises but I hope you enjoy.


Finding a friend

 **Hello this is a one shot I created for Kittenanimegirl13 for her birthday. So I hope everyone including her enjoys it :)**

It's been 3 years since I moved to a secondary school and I still don't have many friends. Ok so I'm socially awkward but I still try to talk to people, most of the time when I'm not in one of my moods. Today I'm in one of my bad moods when I don't want to talk to people but that doesn't stop little miss perfect coming over to talk to me. "Hey Kanda do you want to come and sit with my friends and I, you look very lonely and I don't want you to feel left out in the class?" I growl at her, "No Lenalee I don't want to sit with you or your friends just leave me alone. I'm not in the mood!" Damn I hate people who act all kind when they really don't care about you that just… that just pisses me of so god damn much.

By the time the school day is over I walk home with my hood up and listening to my favourite song 'Heathens' by 21 pilots. When I get home I throw my school bag down in its "emo corner" that what my dad calls it anyway. I stomped to my bedroom and logged into my account on fanfiction to see if any authors updated their stories. I had just received a message from Crowned Clown. He is one of my favourite authors on the website and I sent a PM to him asking if he would like to be my friend just a few weeks ago.

 _Sure, it sounds great to Mugen :) just call me CC._

That was the first message he ever sent me and it made so happy that he replied. We talked for days on end. Every night. Every week. We talked about fandoms, ourselves, school and ships. I told the baka usagi about CC. He kept tormenting me so I wanted to chop his head off. "You love this person admit it Yuu." Lavi teased.

"Che. You over react, you Baka Usagi." _I, Kanda Yuu, don't fall in. Especially with someone I've never met in person._

It was the 4th of February. The fourth week of talking to CC. we had just reached over 1000 messages and 22 pages of messages. I was over joyed that someone was still talking to a psychopath like me.

 _Help me! I'm so bored!_

 ** _I'm in art right drawing a shit fish._**

 _I'm in English class, being forced to write an eassy. Yayyyyy!_

 ** _Good luck to you on that my school just ended._**

 _Lucky._

I wish I could see his face right now. I bet it would be adorable.

 ** _Do you think we will ever be able to see each other?_**

 _I don't know… if only we lived near each other and not half the world away. :(_

 ** _If I saw your face ill be really happy_**

 _Really?_

 ** _Yeah! I think you're a cool person_**

 _Aww! Thanks!_

 ** _Hey! I have an idea_**

 _What's Your Idea?_

 ** _We could skype each other. How does that sound?_**

 _That sounds awesome_

 ** _Okay lets do it tonight_**

 _Yeah tonight_

That night

I can't wait to see the person I've been talking to for over a month. I wonder what his appearance is like, maybe he has an innocent face and reddish-brown hair. I'm so nervous it feels like I'm meeting my idol, but I'm so excited at the same time. I suddenly heard a ringing and I jumped, I wasn't expecting the call so soon. I answer it and as it starts to connect I start to get cold fingers and I hesitate. What if they end up not liking me or if they were lying to me and they weren't actually a teenage boy a few months younger than myself.

I look back to my tablet and there is a white haired boy on my screen. He has silver eyes, a red pentacle scar on the left side of his face above his eye. He looks so innocent.

 _"_ _Hi I'm CC and I take it you are Mugen."_ His voice was so musical and he acted so shy.

 _"_ _wow, I wasn't expecting you to be Asian did you move to the UK or where you born there?"_

 ** _"_** ** _I was born in Japan but my father brought me over to the UK when I was 5, but that's for another time. I don't like talking about it."_**

 _"_ _I use to live in London with my dad but I moved to America, for school, with my uncle when he started to look after me."_ He looked so sad when he told me this, I wonder what happened to his dad. There was an awkward silence for about five minutes before he spoke up again

 _"_ _At least you weren't some old person like my friends told me you would be. Ha."_ His laugh was so cute, I wanted him to laugh some more.

 ** _"_** ** _my friend warned me of the same thing but I ignored him, he's just a baka usagi."_** I grumbled the last bit hoping he wouldn't hear me but he did.

 _"_ _Why would you call your friend a stupid rabbit? I'm sure he's not that bad."_ I was surprized that he knew Japanese.

 ** _"_** ** _Che, you don't know the baka usagi like I do. He's annoying. He never shuts up, he teases me constantly and he flirts with every girl that he sees."_**

 **** _"_ _I also know someone who flirts with every woman he sees, so I know how annoying that is."_

We talked for over an hour before I had to go to bed, damn time difference. He was so cute and innocent. He reminded me of an angel that I don't want to ever taint. He was also too polite but that just added to his cuteness. Ha, I can actually relate to someone, that's a first. I wonder if I can ever be more than friends with him. Nah, that would never happen, he's too perfect and innocent for someone like me. He might be the light that my darkness needs to recover though.

 **please review if you liked it and see you soon**

 **Love neko-chan ;)**


End file.
